When My Boyfriend Brought Me To His Place
by beingzen
Summary: …it was hot and wet and my stomach was dancing like Celia Cruz…but as weird as it was, I still liked it. Rated T for language.


_This was just written today! I did it for a contest at DeviantArt._

**WARNING:** Yaoi/shounen ai...means homo so go away if you homophobiac.

_

* * *

__When my boyfriend brought me to his place…it was hot and wet and my stomach was dancing like Celia Cruz…but as weird as it was, I still liked it._

_Hey, there. The story you're about to read is something that happened about a year ago, give or take, and it starts like this:_

It was a Saturday night so I went out with my friends to a bar that had opened that month. Everyone was crazy about it, especially about a waiter that, according to girls – and boys even – was hot like scorching fire. Of course I had to see him too. I am the hottest guy in town, after all. If there's indeed someone as hot as me or remotely close (never more, that's impossible) I had to have them or make them go away.

So there I was, all dressed up for the night in my sexiest outfit and absolutely breathtaking, looking for a "hot guy, sex on legs" when a waitress ran into me and almost fell of her skates.

"Oops…sorry!" she apologized and started trying to clean up my shirt.

I looked horrified to what she had done. "Leave it!"

"No, sorry. Please, go to the bar and ask for Naruto. Tell him Sakura sent you for a change of shirt. He'll have one…" the girl skated away hurriedly.

I did as she told me and approached the barman.

"Hey, the cherry tree told me to look for a fish cake for a change of shirt?" I told him and the man just smirked.

"Kid, you're no good with Naruto if you're such an ass."

"What?" I hissed. "Aren't you supposed to be the barman? You have to treat me nicely!"

"Not with that attitude, I don't!"

The man laughed and motioned to the back door of the bar. I just glared death at him and went in.

It was dark. A very bad smelling dark room…until someone turned the light on…and that's when my heart stopped.

The guy wasn't older than me but he sure was hotter…for my horror and pleasure and I so had to have him!

He looked at me and I saw his eyes widening for a second making me smirk.

"_Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?"_ I blurted out.

The guy smirked and walked up to me. My breath hitched and stopped in my throat. He reached a hand to my shirt and started taking it out really slowly…when it finally hit the floor my breath was accelerated as well as my heartbeat.

"You know, _you must be a parking ticket, cos you got fine written all over you."_ The guy whispered to my ear making me moan and, without warning, he shoved a shirt to my face and skated away, sawing his hips deliciously. "But just fine isn't good for me." he turned back and winked. "I'm high maintenance."

I stayed behind staring at the door with my mouth agape. When I snapped and dressed the shirt one simple though plagued my mind. "I'm gonna have you. I am so gonna have you!"

But the night went on and the waiter wasn't mine yet. He made sure to pass by me whenever he had the change while skating to other costumers. That was infuriating.

There was a time, though, when I didn't even see him behind the counter and I got worried…maybe he left already? That'd be bad…

I couldn't believe he didn't fall for me…I couldn't believe he was hotter than me…I couldn't believe we weren't in my room yet having hot and sweaty sex…and I couldn't believe I was heartbroken drunk already…

I continued wondering and drinking until the stage was illuminated and his voice caressed my ears.

"Ladies and gentleman, sorry I'm late today!"

I looked at him and…I think I screamed his name…oh yeah I screamed something like _"For the love of God, shake me! Shake me like a British nanny!"_

I heard him sing…I heard him take my breath away…heard him steal my heard and in that moment I didn't wanna be drunk anymore. I wanted him, amazingly not for the sex, but to sing to me and only me…and then, I passed out.

_Okay, I'll let my boyfriend tell you what happened next cause when I woke up I was already burning inside, sitting on his car…_

_They get it, love, please let me._

Okay, I saw the jerk pass out cold and rushed to him. I was aware that I was the cause…I think I deflated his ego for the first time…

Anyway, I ended up having to take him home so I sat him on my car, as he so "graciously" mentioned and tried to wake him up. After lots of tries he did.

"Where…where am I?" he asked and his hand flashed to his head and stomach. "Why am I hurting…and why is it so hot?"

"That's what you get for calling names to people, jerk." I just told him and started driving.

"Where's your house, bastard?"

"I'm so hot, Naru-chan…" he sang and giggled. "I'm so hot! Give it to me babe!"

"Oh, God!" I complained. "Useless…my house it is!"

_He drove me home, laid me on hi bed and we slept my hangover!_

_If only it was that easy!_

He was babbling like an idiot and whining that he didn't know there was someone hotter than him and all that stuff when he made this sickening sound…

"Oh, no! Not in the hallway bastard! Hold it in!"

I rushed him to the bathroom and to the toilet where he spilled the whole contents of his stomach and I called my grandmother – she's a doctor – to help us.

"He was drugged." She simply said. "Let him puke. It'll drive the toxin out.

"Oh, god!" he managed to heave before another wave of puke hit him. I held his hair out of the way and whispered little promises to his ears to try and make him feel better.

Half an hour later we were still in the bathroom, sitting on the floor by the toilet. His puke hadn't completely stopped but it was just stomach acid. The whole bathroom smelled awful but it didn't affect me much.

The bastard was sitting between my legs, with his back pressed to my chest, limp and panting. I was holding a wet cloth that I used to clean his face every time he had a rush.

"I never…thought that this would be…what happened when we were alone…" he managed to say.

"Neither did I." I confessed.

"You're hot…in both ways, Naruto."

I looked at him waiting for him to finish but he didn't. He just closed his eyes and leaned his head back on my shoulder.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way…"

"Okay, Sasuke." I heaved him to my arms and carried him to the bed. "Now, wait here, I'll bring you something to drink before you turn to ashes on my bed."

I got him a yogurt and laid down next to him.

"Sorry, only bed…"

"I don't mind." He breathed and hugged me against all my complaints…I must admit, I liked the bastard since I saw him covered in gin at the bar...which explains why I did all this…be wary, kids. Never bring an estranger home because he or she can be a psycho or something…not like my bastard.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review?


End file.
